The present invention relates to a portable X-ray fluorescence analyzer driven by a DC source such as a battery.
Portable X-ray fluorescence analyzers are often used in cases of outdoor elementary analysis, such as archaeological sample examination, criminal field searches, fire patrol searches, scrap article inspection, etc. In order to be able to use an X-ray analyzer anywhere, it must be made capable of being driven by a DC power source such as a battery. A DC power source basically carries out supply from a dedicated DC power supply unit through an attached power supply cable, but as long as it is possible to supply power within specifications appropriate for the analyzer at a correct polarity, it is also possible to use a normal battery or a cigarette lighter terminal in an automobile, making it possible to select the power supply method according to circumstances.
In the case of supplying power for a portable X-ray fluorescence analyzer of the related art from outside a dedicated power supply unit, it is necessary to supply power with specifications appropriate to the analyzer, as described above, at the correct polarity. Otherwise, not only will the analyzer not operate, it may also be damaged.
Accordingly, when supplying DC power to the analyzer, it is essential to verify the polarity of a terminal voltage of an analyzer side connector of a power supply cable using a tester or the like, and if the result of this verification procedure is opposite to the input voltage polarity designated by the analyzer it is necessary to make it possible to install the correct power supply connection by changing connection of the power supply cable at the power supply side, or changing the wiring of the power supply cables. Supply of power to the analyzer is a critical operation, which means that at the time of setting up the portable X-ray fluorescence analyzer this operation is carried out carefully even if it is required to be completed in a short time. However, the time taken by the operation for the power supply is a problem with respect to a portable X-ray fluorescence analyzer where mobility is an important consideration.
Particularly with criminal field searches and fire patrol searches etc., there are cases where a sample whose characteristics are constantly changing is analyzed, and setting up the analyzer quickly and when to start measurement are important points.
The present invention has as its object to provide an extremely safe portable X-ray fluorescence analyzer, to solve the above described problems.
In order to achieve the above described object, the present invention is a DC power supply driven portable X-ray fluorescence analyzer provided with a power supply input section, comprising polarity discrimination means for discriminating the polarity of a DC power supply input to the power supply input section, and polarity display means for displaying the polarity of the input DC power according to the output of the polarity discriminating means.
There is also provided reverse connection protection means for preventing supply of current to a load side when an input indicating that the DC power supply has negative polarity is detected from the polarity discrimination means.
There is further provided switch means for switching a current path of input current and supplying a correct polarity power supply to a load when an input indicating that the DC power supply has negative polarity is detected from the polarity discrimination means.
The polarity of a DC power source input to a power supply input section of a DC power source driven portable X-ray fluorescence analyzer is displayed. Supply of input current to a load side is prevented when the DC power source is input with the reverse polarity. Also, if an input current path is changed by a polarity change switch, power of the correct polarity is supplied to the load.